


Locked in

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [28]
Category: Excalibur (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Scissoring, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Betsy and Meggan make the most out of a snow storm. Part of the Marvelous Encounters Series.
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock/Meggan Puceanu
Series: Marvelous Encounters [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 3





	Locked in

**Locked In(Betsy Braddock/Psylocke and Meggan)**

The snow outside showed just how cold the weather was. So bad they had been locked inside, but Meggan supposed things could be worse. She had a roaring fire and a good woman. Namely, the sister of her late husband. Betsy's roaming hands went down Meggan's body, casually stroking her all over and kissing her all over. Meggan gasped. A small part of her thought they really should not do this. But a bigger part of Meggan, one that shouted over the smaller part, told her to shot up and just enjoy the fun.

"Relax, luv."

Betsy turned Meggan over and ran a hand over her elvish ears. Meggan basked in the glory of the telepath's hot body and could not help and smile. Betsy leaned in all the way and kissed Meggan down upon the lips. Their tongues clashed together, with Betsy leaning in all the way and running her fingers through Meggan's hair. Their tongues clashed together for dominance and Meggan opened her mouth and succumbed to the sexy purplette's pleasurable tongue.

"Go ahead. You've had your eyes on them for a while."

Meggan understood what Betsy wanted and delivered big time. The hungry blonde woman dove into Betsy's chest and she moaned going deeper and deeper inside of her. Meggan wrapped her arms around Betsy's head and she struggled, squirming in pleasure. Betsy put her hands on the back of Meggan's head and made her cry out when she sucked and licked Betsy's breasts.

The sheer worship in Meggan's eyes hit a peak. Betsy directed the feisty blonde woman down between her legs. Meggan's eager mouth continued its intense worship and spread Betsy's thighs. She dove all the way in and proceeded to devour her. The tongue danced all the way into her pussy. Betsy threw her head back and her hips up. And Meggan delivered, sucking and pleasuring at Betsy's wet slit when diving all the way inside.

"Mmmm"

Meggan kept doing what she was doing, because it worked wonders on Betsy. The taboo taste coming from her sister-in-law made Meggan weak and delirious with desire. She pushed her tongue all the way into Betsy and allowed her hips to just pop up off of the bed. Betsy leaned all the way forward and pushed Meggan face first into her pussy. Meggan drank in the warm juices.

Betsy came, all over her sexy face. The hips kept bucking up repeatedly and feeding Meggan a steady stream of juices. By the time Betsy finished climaxing, she felt like she had run a marathon.

Seconds passed, and Meggan came up, juices dripping down her face. Betsy ensnared Meggan and kissed her, extremely hard. Their tongues pushed together, clashing in delirious desire. Meggan's mouth opened up all the way to take Betsy's tongue as it weaved in and out. Betsy let out another cry, when the two made out with each other.

The very instant Meggan and Betsy pulled away from each other, they looked dazed. And now, Betsy returned the favor and dove down into the hot mound of Meggan. Meggan's encouraging moans drove Betsy all the way into her. Betsy worked her tongue and Meggan moaned. Her hips bucked back and forth and encouraged Betsy's tongue to dance repeatedly down onto her.

"YES!"

Meggan never had been driven to an orgasm quite like this. Betsy had been there with her every step of the way, fulfilling her every sinful desire. That tongue jammed down into her and caused Meggan to see stars. Her hips rocked back and forth to the exact point where her pussy leaked all over the place. Betsy sucked her juices up completely.

An impish smile appeared on Betsy's face. She climbed on top of Meggan and worshipped her numerous times over. The heat in Meggan's body drew Betsy closer and closer to her. One of those nipples popped up, so suckable that Betsy had no choice but to wrap her lips around it and go to work. Her tongue flickered about and Meggan gasped, moaned, and writhed all over the place.

From the right, to the left, and Betsy flickered her tongue back and forth. She could feel Meggan reaching the apex of it. Betsy pulled out and some lighter kisses lined Meggan's neck and right shoulder. And then she kissed all over Meggan's face and landed with her tongue flickering about Meggan's beautiful lips.

"Not yet, baby."

If not now, when, Meggan internally groaned. Betsy flashed her a smile which turned her to jelly. It might be cold outside, but things were heating up in a big way indoors. Betsy pressed her hot pussy down onto Meggan's mound and slowly lowered it all the way down, brushing her tender lips on top of Meggan's. Meggan's body shot up, very casually moving towards Betsy as the two ground up against her.

Betsy ground herself up and down against Meggan and got her off. Meggan closed her eyes and Betsy put her hand on the back of the woman's head. The two made out more passionately than ever before. Their lips pushing up against each other on both ends. Betsy played with Meggan's mind, along with that body, and that sent her rocking back and forth.

Everything inside of Meggan at once, hit a peak. The heat in her body rose and they were getting closer and closer. Betsy pushed Meggan to that point where she might break.

Might, might had been the keyword. For Betsy slithered her hot tongue down against Meggan's earlobe and nibbled on it oh so so lightly. She pushed Meggan to that breaking point and sent her hips just bucking aggressively up and down. Betsy ground herself against Meggan and made her climax, very hard. Meggan squirted all over the place when Betsy pushed down and sent her pussy lips just gushing over the tipping point.

"Very good, but I think that we can do better than that."

Betsy worked herself in between Meggan's legs and scissor fucked her. Betsy used just her body to drive her sister-in-law to the brink. While she leaned in and touched every inch of her gorgeous body and sent her tipping over. Closer and closer to the edge, Meggan went. Her mind spiralled completely out of control as Betsy reached the apex alongside her. Meggan's skilled fingers prodded Betsy's nice, round tits and made her just cry out. And Betsy returned the favor. This mutual grope session reached its peak.

A second passed, and Betsy and Meggan came together. Explosively, their cores melted into overload with Betsy grinding herself repeatedly against Meggan and sending her pussy juices spurting all over the place. Betsy kept grinding, and worked Meggan to the edge and several steps beyond.

Meggan had no words. The sheer intensity of her orgasm overwhelmed her. Betsy cradled Meggan's head against her breasts. The naughty telepath flicked a tongue against Meggan's ear and she once again went into overdrive, mind completely losing herself to what was going on.

Betsy smiled, that was fantastic and they would have to do it again. The couple lightly touched and kissed each other in the afterglow of their shared climax.

"How can you be so perfect?" Meggan asked.

"Practice."

The two wrapped their arms around her and enjoyed the roaring fire. They were sheltered away from mother nature's sinful attack.

**End.**


End file.
